Nothing Is Ever Easy With Her
by Don Piano
Summary: While he sounded confident at series end with his plan to tell her everything, Kyon forgot to consider how hard anything is when dealing with Haruhi Suzumiya.
1. Worth A Try

I was so happy when I saw that there was indeed a M.O.H.N section, I just had to write something. This is, of course, based right after the series ends (seeing as I just finished it again) and is done from Kyon's perspective just like the show. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own this amazing show.

* * *

I watched her hair bounce in sync with her angered steps as she stalked towards me. Ever since that night, I have been noticing things I never did or tried to notice about her. The way she smiled, the smell of her perfume, and, while it might be my imagination, the look in her eyes when we talked. It all acted to counter-balance the absurdity and sometimes severe inconvenience that was Haruhi Suzumiya. True, I did kiss her, but my feelings, like any normal human being, were far from decided. Besides, under the circumstances, and with all the clues hinting in that direction, anyone else would have acted the same way.

'Or would they?' I thought openly, 'Was this why I was chosen?'

I dismissed that familiar line of questions and focused myself back on the beautiful tornado that was fast approaching, and braced for impact.

"Jeez! Where is everyone?!" Haruhi said, catching my eye for only a moment, but just long enough to make my heart jump a little. This was before she began swinging her head needlessly to either side angrily, almost to see if it was a practical joke, and the others were hiding. No such luck for her, as Itsuki, Yuki and Mikaru had all seemingly plotted to leave us alone.

"Come on Kyon, let's go to that coffee shop over there!" she ordered, grabbing my hand and pulling me along with her on a mini-jaywalking adventure across the street. Luckily the motorists were all paying attention, but really, how could anyone ignore Haruhi when she got like this?

After nearly tripping over the curb, thanks to Haruhi's expert guidance, I miraculous remembered how to walk by my own will. Now at the same pace as her, she was quick to drop my hand, and I almost thought I saw her blush a little.

"This is your treat, right?" I asked, reverting back to my plan after recovering from Haruhi's original assault, "That's the rule isn't it?"

Haruhi simply stayed silent as she led me into a stereotypical coffee shop, with, oddly enough, nothing noticeable strange about it.

"This'll do." she said nearly pushing me into a table near a window and plopping herself down across from me.

The silence and the usual way that Haruhi looked out the window in bored displeasure told me that this was my chance. This was the time where I planned to tell Haruhi about time travelers, espers, and aliens, and how they really do exist. I also planned on telling her about something else, but it had nothing to do with time travelers, espers, and aliens. How to go about all this, however, had not yet been gifted to me.

"Get whatever you want." she said annoyingly when the waitress arrived, and I could almost feel a whole world's worth of Closed Space materializing. I needed to make some kind of move fast, or I knew, whether she knew it or not, heads were going to roll.

We both ordered tea and a familiar situation came around again.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked, careful to make my tone the right level, and my choice of words perfect. It seemed to have the right effect, because Haruhi stopped looking out the window and let out a huge, overly acted sigh that said she was disappointed, but secretly was possibly glad things turned out this way.

"Nothing now, since no one else showed up." She admitted sullenly, "I was going to have Mikaru dress like a sailor girl, but that's ruined…" Haruhi went on and on with her plans, and I only half listened, still trying to decide the best way to tell her everything…

"Kyon?" Haruhi saying my name snapped me back, "Are you listening?"

"Yeah, I am." I lied.

"Then what do you think?" she asked, almost seeming to know that I didn't know what to think.

"I think you could pull off the sailor girl look…" I guessed, half mumbling.

"I don't know," she continued, not missing a beat. "I still feel Mikaru…"

I made my move.

"Haruhi." I interrupted.

"…I mean she's so versatile for all these costumes…"

Or, at least, tried to.

"Haruhi." I interrupted again.

"…and I just don't think my body is good enough for the advertising business, not compared to hers at least…"

"HARUHI!" I finally yelled, catching the attention of the rest of the coffee shop.

"Honestly Kyon," she scolded, "you don't need to shout. Why do you have to embarrass me everywhere we go?"

Our tea finally arrived, and I worked hard not to get mad at Haruhi and regain my cool.

"Haruhi." I started again, but almost immediately ran out of steam, and I had trouble keeping down a panic in my mind.

"What is with you and saying my name?" she asked coldly.

"Forget that," I started almost equally as coldly, but brought warmth back into my voice. "I have something I want to ask you." Was I sweating?

"Huh?" her face changed from cold disregard to interest and confusion. Was I shaking?

My mind seemed to be flying out of control, and all the thoughts I had been trying to process seemed to lose importance. And while it might not be the perfect moment, it just had to happen. Time travelers, espers, and aliens didn't seem important anymore. I got so flustered there was only one thing I wanted to know, and only one thing I wanted Haruhi Suzumiya to know.

"What do you honestly think of me?"

* * *

Hmm I haven't decided if I want to leave it at that, or go on to the actual whole conversation. I mean there's plenty more to cover, but that endings not to bad either. Tell me what you think. 


	2. What's Wrong Here?

That last one was indeed ended at a wierd spot but I couldn't help it :P Well here's another part of the conversation!

Disclaimer: Maybe someday...

* * *

There was no expected climax or rise of tension in Haruhi's reaction. She did what she did best in situations that were beyond her comfort. She shrugged it off.

"What are you doing asking questionable things like that out of nowhere?" she scowled, looking away and crossing her arms. "You shouldn't say things that will cause a misunderstanding."

Seconds past.

"Right, forget I said anything." I resigned finally. I couldn't have said anything else, but I guess I didn't have to.

"Kyon is Kyon, and that's that." she said quietly, as if to finalize.

"I guess so." But where was my blind motivation now?

"SOS Brigade Co-founder…" she kept going almost at a whisper, dicing the air with her finger at every word. I noticed now that she was deep in thought, probably thinking about the question.

"That was so long ago…." And all I could do was try to string together her thoughts, but she didn't say any more. She just looked out the window, but this time had a look of wonderment.

I just sat there drinking my tea and it was then that I realised I had indeed gone about the whole situation wrong. In order to tell her how special she has made my life, it was important to tell her about time travelers, espers, and aliens and how they really do exist.

'Did I just think that?' I wondered, 'Haruhi has made my life special?'

"Kyon," she paused, "do you think two people can have the same dream?"

I hesitated, not expecting her to ask anything seriously.

"I guess it is possible. I mean a lot of people think the same way. I'll bet tons of people dream of chocolate and candy." I answered casually. 'That was my chance!'

"No I mean, do you think people could like, meet in dreams?" she wasn't put off by my casual and witty answer, but instead, reiterated her question. I hadn't seen Haruhi this quiet since she admitted to me when she felt so small and insignificant.

But quiet or not, she had backed me into a corner, and I wouldn't lie to her now.

"I think, after all I've seen this year, I could believe in anything." I scowled at myself inside my head for partially dogging the question, and fixed my error. "So yes, people could meet possibly in dreams."

"I see." she answered, luckily not realising what I had realised as to what my words insinuated. "Well I think I had a dream like that." she said, but it was not like Haruhi to be so round-about.

"I also think I have had at least one dream like that." This wasn't like us at all. Where was her direct ordering? Where were my candid replies? Everything felt fuddled and I could tell Haruhi felt it too. Something needed to be done.

"There's something else too." I started bravely, but she interjected, raising up her hand to signal a stop.

"Wait, I've got it." she said finally and I leaned in a little to listen. She sighed slightly and looked me in the eyes.

"I think you're an idiot."

* * *

But wait! There's more! XD Hehe, she's got a little bit of explaining to do no? 


	3. Here We Go

**Wow, okay, long time since an update. This is because I've been reading other people's fics and the HS novels. However, I feel I have more than made up for it with this huge chapter. My biggest yet at 2500+ words :) Anyways, I guess I was naive to think that the books wouldn't cover Kyon telling Haruhi everything about the others(it's in the prologue to The Sigh Of Haruhi Suzumiya), but, with respect to the original author, I think I've done a better job of it. :P But that might just be me. Anyways, thanks to all those who have reviewed, as it is obviously encouraging. I work all of tomorrow (today actually, since it's quarter after 2am) so I hope I come back to a lot of reviews. Enjoy everyone! This is the climax!**

* * *

It is truly an unbelievable thing, even after all this time, how I have not gotten used to how reality slips in and out at Haruhi's whim. The regular feeling had returned to the air and nothing seemed as confusing or serious anymore. I know what you're thinking, I should be offended, but if it was you seeing her smile of triumph right now you wouldn't think that way. Wait, why was she smiling? This was indeed the regular Haruhi smile, but this was not the normal situation for which she would apply it. I suddenly felt myself feeling slightly offended. 

"Why am I an idiot?" I asked roughly, crossing my arms and addressing the tile floor. The result was not the expected one. Sliding from her seat across from me to the one next to me, she leaned in, trying to meet my eyes. I recoiled slightly, but nevertheless, met her gaze. Under any other circumstance, I would have enjoyed being this close to her. The smell of her perfume assaulting my senses, her attractive figure so easy to inspect casually, and the gleam in her eye. All of these things being the usual positives of Haruhi Suzumiya that I loved to savor. But alas, as of that moment, I was still a little frustrated with her.

"You thought you could outsmart me." she started slyly, "Outsmart the great Haruhi Suzumiya."

I could only honestly give her a look of confusion at this, because I really had no idea what she was talking about, and didn't think anyone could clarify. But she managed to do that on her own for once.

"So what are you then?" she asked nonchalantly, but I knew that this was a question that mattered to her. How to answer it however, was a different story.

"Well I'm definitely not an idiot!" I answered slightly angered. She sighed in response, as if the tension had been broken, but she didn't give up.

"No I meant what _-are-_ you? Time traveler? Esper? Alien?"

I was floored. This was her brilliant deduction?!

"Well?" she asked again, slightly annoyed.

"I'm just a normal high school guy…" I mean what else could I have said? Anyone have a suggestion? No? Okay.

I half expected her to explode at me. This expectation was based on the slightly annoyed puffy look about her cheeks and her tightened lips, but she just stared at me. Was she trying to make me explode? I realised now that she was scrutinizing me, seemingly trying to find out what my "secret" was. She would have to look pretty hard. I have to take the time right now to thank the waitress, who had the impeccable timing as to deliver the bill at this moment to break up the silent interrogation.

"Kyon," she finally spoke, "I don't have my wallet, you take the bill."

Sighing, I had sort of seen this coming. Maybe I was psychic?

After paying and gathering our stuff to leave, I had noticed that the weather had taken a turn for the worse, possibly reacting to Haruhi's mood now, which was almost sullen. She really didn't seem to want to believe that I was normal. Well sorry Haruhi, I'm the only one. I suddenly realised that I had yet to tell her about Yuki, Asahina, Itsuki and their true identities. Seeing how she was now, her eyes mimicking the dark clouds above, I doubted that, for once in her life, she wanted to hear about time travelers, espers, and aliens. She stopped walking as we got close to the station and just stared at me.

"I want you to know that I don't think you're normal." she said matter-of-factly. "I know there's something. I can see it when I look at you. You're hiding something." The rain had started coming down, some lightly tapping at her hair and others almost instantly drying on her clothes. I was indeed hiding something though. Many things. I guess I am mysterious after all. I was hiding how I felt about Haruhi, even from myself. I was also hiding all the little side thoughts I had in moments like these. The look in her eyes, so familiar to the past week, her cute determination, and the for once calming sound of her voice. These thoughts, strangely enough, came to my mind before remembering that I was hiding my friend's secret identities. Wasn't that a bigger thing? The rain starting making Haruhi look almost like a drowned rat, her hair flat and her face wet. It looked like she was crying, and I decided then I didn't want to know what her real crying looked like.

"Haruhi, trust me, I'm incredible normal." I started, possibly to her dismay, and finished with, "You're the most irregular thing about me." Almost sweet sounding, don't you agree? Trust me when I say that wasn't my intent. Haruhi's face quickly returned to her old scowl.

"Hmph! Idiot!" she said, irritated. "Let's get out of the rain already." And she started walking towards the station again. I followed, lifted by her acting normal again. Well, normal for her anyways.

After waiting only a few minutes inside the station, the train that would take us towards our houses stopped before us, perfectly on time. Those minutes had been spent in silence, as she hadn't thought of any other way to press her point and I had problems getting around to tell her exactly what I had planned to. What was that again? Aliens and such? Or something else? Does anyone remember anymore? I had put it off so long, I wasn't even worrying about it anymore. I headed towards the train, but felt a hand grab my jacket and stop me.

"Wait." she said, unsure.

"Hmm?" I asked casually, but secretly wishing to get on to the train before we would miss it. She stayed silent until the bell sounded that the train was leaving.

"Umm…" I started, but she interrupted me.

"No, we can't leave until you come clean." she ordered and the train left, much to my dismay. Relaxing after such a mentally taxing day was the only thing on my mind and now I'd have to wait for the next train.

"I already told you the truth." Please believe me that, despite how frustrated I felt with her, I said this in the most comforting and calm ways.

"I still don't believe you." Why not?! I felt that Itsuki should be happy that I couldn't create closed space. Physically however, I only sighed.

"Sometimes, we just have to accept what is in front of us, as reality doesn't lie to us." It was my turn to be matter-of-factly. But Haruhi didn't listen.

"No." she said defiantly before dragging me by my coat jacket towards a train that had just arrived. Doesn't this one go to our school?

"Haruhi…where?" I struggled out. What was she thinking? My thoughts with her always seemed like a broken record. What was she thinking, what was she thinking, what was she thinking? I'll never truly know, will I?

"Shut up." she stated forcibly as she dragged me onto the train. Our dominative relationship quickly caught the attention of half the people in the car, and people were keen to stay as far away from us as they could. Which of course wasn't far, but it was enough room for it to be unnecessary for Haruhi to be as close as she was to me. Ah, that smell again.

The train ride wasn't too long or short. Wait, I take that back. Too long because of the awkwardness, too short because of how much I strangely enjoyed it. I do have my creepy moments don't I? I bet if Haruhi ever heard some of my thoughts, she wouldn't have huddled as close as she had to me. Anyways, after our "too short too long" train ride, we got off at the stop closest to our school. It didn't take a genius to know we were headed up the hill, so it was unnecessary for Haruhi to drag me, with neither of us leading or following. The hill was still tiring to me, adding physical weariness to mental exhaustion. It was also no help that the rain hadn't yet given up. Even Haruhi, usually full of energy no matter what, seemed tired. Me offering a break was the first thing either of us said since she told me to shut up. She silently declined by walking on. She seemed determined to make a point. What that was and where she would make it however, was a mystery.

When we reached the school, the sun, hiding somewhere far behind the clouds, seemed to be calling it a day, the only hint being a noticeable darkening of the already drab day. It almost reminded me of closed space, except for the noise. Foot steps on crisp and wet grass along with cars on the road. Haruhi now led me out into the school field, and stopped in a spot that seemed unimportant unless you knew what Haruhi was thinking. Therefore only Haruhi. She turned around to face me and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Now, ask me again." she requested, her arms crossed. Haven't I told her before to establish the context of her words before saying anything like that?

"What?" I asked slightly stupidly. Haruhi huffed and clarified a little more.

"Ask me what you asked me in the coffee shop." Ah yes, now it made slight sense. I thought for a second, recalling my exact outburst words, now regretting them.

"What do you think of me?" I asked again, dully this time.

"I think you're an idiot." Her answer hadn't changed, should I be surprised? "And I'll tell you why."

Here we go. I didn't really know what to expect, but I knew what not to expect, is this what they called, 'as ready as I'll ever be'?

"I think you're an idiot because," Does she really have to keep saying that? "you think you could outsmart me." Yes, yes, we've covered that, I still don't understand.

"You said you were just a normal high school guy." She's really building up the tension, isn't she? "You lied to me." Even though I have no reason to, I guess that's the only conclusion one could make, right? But I had the feeling she was at least about to get on to something.

"I have proof." Oh? "All of our conversations up till that point, I should have seen this coming." Uh-oh, I think her thought train just derailed.

"You like me."

…

…

…

…

…

…alright, now where did that come from? I made to say something, but she held up her hand in protest.

"Wait your turn." she said, simply, as if speaking to a child. "Besides, you can't deny it. You confessed to me right here." So this was the spot. "And then…" she trailed off, was she blushing? "…you kissed me." Her fire came back immediately.

"That's another reason why you're an idiot!" she exclaimed. "You kissed me without asking! I mean what were you thinking, doing that out of nowhere after telling me about your ponytail fetish?!" Hmm, I'm caught there, but that doesn't explain how I could have something special about me. Does Haruhi place time travelers, espers, and aliens on the same level of uniqueness as guys that like her? Surely not. I made to talk again, and was again shut down.

"I'll admit it was a very real dream," Too real. "And it was better than confessing over the phone. But why didn't you say anything at any other time?" Let's trade roles and see if you can confess to me. "I mean did you really have to show off your special powers and drag me into a dream just for that?"

There it was. Haruhi Suzumiya, SOS Brigade chief and full blown campus psycho, thought I was some kind of creepy stalking dimension slider or something close to that. Wow.

I will admit, that however far from the truth, I could see her logic for once since meeting her. She had no way of knowing it was actually her that nearly destroyed the world that night, let alone had dragged me into that dreamed up closed space. However, I distinctly remember telling her how the world revolved around her and how hard I tried to convince her that the old world was fine. Another fine example of Haruhi's extremely selective memory.

"Haruhi." I finally managed to get a word in before she interrupted me for a third time.

"I know you've probably heard that in the past I've never refused anyone when it came to this." she started, "So I guess I could be your girlfriend." She seemed almost to sigh. Was it relief or resignation? Who knows. "Just don't mess up!" she added.

She let that sink in for a second, and we just stared at each other. She wore a smile I had never seen before and I would have liked to have seen my face at that time. Confusion, amazement, and satisfaction with her smile mixed on my face probably about as well as Shepard's pie and ice cream.

The rain picked up as a lightning strike erupted far off, the thunder hadn't reached us, and she moved closer. Haruhi said something "I…..you too." the middle being blocked out by thunder. She had begun leaning up to me. What was this unexpected move? She was closer and closer every moment, her eyes starting to narrow as her face got closer to mine. I cursed slightly to myself. My first real life kiss?

No, it wasn't right. She believed I was someone I wasn't. Someone with special powers that could take her into dreams. I wasn't. Unfortunately for the circumstances I was in, I was just normal me.

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her instead. She gasped slightly as she felt my embrace, and hugged back. There was only one way to fix all this.

"Haruhi, I'm sorry." I said solemnly. "I'm not who you think I am." I didn't give her time to react. "You were right when you said I wasn't normal." Here we go again.

"I'm a slider." I admitted as honestly as I could act. Her eyes lit up at my admission, but I still didn't give her a chance to say anything.

"I have only taken the look of the guy you know as Kyon for the past week to have this chance to get to know you better." I felt slightly ridiculous, but pressed on. "I came to this dimension to see you. However, I can't stay any longer. I have to leave tonight." I could feel her drop a few notches in disappointment. "When you see me on Monday, it will be the real Kyon."

"Take me with you." she requested quietly, taking advantage of a brief pause while I thought of more. I simply shook my head. I was really getting into character wasn't I?

"I'm sorry." I apologized again.

"I'm glad I met you too…" She was still pretty shocked I think. Was I really that good of an actor?

I backed off a bit so I could put my hands on her shoulders in a familiar way and looked her in the eyes. The rain was now running down her face that truly looked like tears this time. I quickly realised they were real. I guess since I had worked this hard to establish a "leaving on jet plane" mood, I might as well take advantage of it. I'm not a bad person, right? Oh whatever. A bad title was a small price to pay for kissing her again.

Reality never tasted so sweet.

* * *

**Hehehe, I make myself giddy sometimes. But we'll pretend I didn't say that. I've got an epilogue left, then this is done. Thanks for reading! **


	4. Epilogue

Well here is the epilogue I promised, between graduation, girlfriend, and sailing, I've had a hard time finding time to write it, but it's here and that's all that matters. Enjoy!

* * *

When one listens to music while walking somewhere, it almost seems as if the walk takes less time, as your mind is focused elsewhere. This is also true with when you have something to think about. The walk up the hill on Monday was, by far the easiest walk to school and certainly easier than Sunday's walk. I'm surprised I've tried so hard to describe how easy the walk was when I could easily tell you that I was still "floating on cloud nine". But, to justify my effort in explanation, sometimes clichés are unsuitable because of their normality. This is relevant because there was nothing regular, repeatable, or ordinary about the girl that I was thinking about. However, I was now faced with a dilemma. I had previously told Haruhi I was someone I'm not as so that she wouldn't be attracted to me. Most people would find this a good thing, as to have a eccentric, crazy, and potentially deranged person liking you would be quite troublesome. The problem then lies in myself. At about 2 am last night, I had finally admitted what I've known all along. I care a lot about this particular deranged person. I like it when she smiles and I want to cheer her up when she's sad and this all has nothing to do with the world ending. So there is something indeed something wrong with me, but I don't think I want it fixed. So I "liked" a psycho. Sounds like a weird horror love comedy, doesn't it? But getting back on track, Haruhi, after my careful explanation, now believed I was normal, and would not be attracted to me no matter what. I have made a right mess of things haven't I?

Walking into class after arriving at school, I saw Haruhi, looking out the window. Her hair was in a ponytail, as if to test me. And test me it did. If I had a camera I would have taken a picture, absurd doppelganger alibi aside. If my chosen career doesn't turn out, I think I could be a stalker. It's a good thing I already handed in my career choice survey.

"Morning." I said dully, barely looking at her. I would crack if I did. I had only looked at her briefly, but I could tell she put particular effort in to her hair's construction. I sat in my seat sideways and began unpacking my bag, my eyes avoiding Haruhi who was sitting behind me. Was she staring?

"Morning." she said finally. I noticed in my peripherals that she had stopped looking at me, and had continued looking out the window. There was something that felt good about her ignoring me, like the relief from someone who just stopped aiming a gun at you.

The day went normally, I even managed to later have a brief conversation with Haruhi about what kind of things in my lunch I like. What? Are you assuming things again? There's nothing there, this is Haruhi we're talking about.

Eventually, I retired to the SOS Brigade club room. I was ready to give the others a piece of my mind for leaving me alone with Haruhi on the weekend. And by the others, I meant just Koizumi. It would be pointless to yell at Nagato, and I would never yell at the tea-goddess Asahina. It was probably Koizumi's plan anyways. However, the club room was empty when I went inside. Sighing, I took several steps towards the table inside before feeling a very cold presence behind me.

Turning around, I saw Nagato, staring at me blankly from the doorway, looking ready to say something. Instead, after a few seconds, she produced a book, walked past me, sat in her chair, and began to read. I grimaced uncomfortably, I could have sworn she was going to say something, but really, what should I expect? It is Nagato after all. Much to my surprise, she did speak though, as if taking all this time to deliberate whether she should or not.

"How did it go?" she asked, still looking at her book in a Nagato-cliché sort of way. Interrogation at the spine of a book huh?

"What do you mean?" Sometimes it seems she was bad as Haruhi when it comes to not establishing context.

"How was your weekend?" she clarified. I had already assumed she meant this, but I seem to play dumb a lot. I would like to apologize for that now. I'm sorry, I am not funny when I do this.

"It was…" I struggled with the right words. Annoying? Stressful? Magical?

"I understand." she said, accepting my half of an answer with a nod. How could she understand? "Haruhi has already discussed the events of your joint time." Well that explains some things, and yet leaves more questions. Like why did Haruhi talk to -you- about it? And why do you have to call it "joint time"?

"Haruhi requested information regarding your preferences for the lunch period meal." And what would you know about that?

"What did you tell her?" This sounded like trouble. And I was right, as Nagato pulled out another book and showed it to me.

"Cook book." she said simply. This was indeed worrisome, as I couldn't shake the mental picture of Haruhi burning her house down trying to cook. "You think this was wrong?" she asked, judging me reaction. "After analyzing the possibilities, the chances of an accident of the magnitude you are imagining is near zero percent." Wasn't it you that said the odds do not apply to Haruhi? Or was that me? Well regardless, someone should point that out for future reference.

"However, there is still some data that needs clarification." Yuki continued, now looking at me. "What did you tell Haruhi?" I was about to answer, but then I couldn't. I hadn't actually told her that the three of you had special powers. Did I accomplish anything that day?

"Uhhh, I guess technically I informed her about the loose existence of sliders." I answered as truthfully as possible. Nagato studied my face, as if searching for lies. Why was everyone so suspicious of me today?

"She did not believe you." Nagato said, returning to her book. Wait a second, what did she mean?

"What about the time in closed space and how that played in?" I asked vigorously, now taking a chair backwards and sitting in it, leaning towards Yuki in my own form of interrogation.

"It is my personal assessment that Haruhi, through her own common sense, still classified that event under a dream, and considered the possibility of you playing on her hopes as to get closer to her." Well yes and no, technically it was the only way, wasn't it? I guess I was found out.

"Moreover, she seems more aware of the relationship you share." Nagato had no tension in her voice, but the mood in the room was lighter.

"You sound jealous." I said jokingly.

"Humans share many connections that I cannot describe in date." she admitted almost solemnly.

I could only hum in understanding, even though I didn't really get it, as our conversation had gone on a large tangent. Haruhi, with expert timing, knocked open the door carrying several bags.

"Sorry for the wait!….Hey where's Mikaru-chan?" she asked, looking pissed. "Bah, I even bought her a new outfit and everything." I wondered what it was this time. "Meh, whatever. I still have a back-up plan."

Haruhi ruffled through the bags she had thrown onto the table before finding a certain costume and taking it out. The costume, a mix of cyan and turquoise, looked absolutely ridiculous.

"I don't think Asahina will look good in that…" I mused aloud. However, it is now that I regret saying anything. Oh why do I have to be so dumb?

"It's not for Mikaru." Haruhi started. "Today is special SOS Brigade cosplay day!" I winced, and Yuki remained the way she was, but her eyes stopped scanning the pages of her book.

"I bought this costume for you!" she continued, taking an equally disgusting matching helmet from the bag. "You're going to be a slider." Do you even know what a slider wears or looks like?! "No arguing." she added before handing me the costume. Technically, I had brought this all on myself, but I couldn't help but ask.

"What are Yuki and Koizumi going to be wearing?" after I asked that, her reply was immediate and sharp.

"That doesn't matter! Stop wasting time and get changed already!" She can't be serious.

"Here?!" I exclaimed, and noticed Nagato had closed her book, stood up, and prepared to leave the room.

"Of course here! And don't worry about leaving Nagato, you'll see it all someday." After Haruhi's questionable statement, Yuki turned around and retook her seat, almost seeming more keen to focus her attention on the book in her lap. I silently thanked Yuki for giving me as much privacy as possible. Turning my attention back to the eager girl in front of me, I sighed in resignation. Holding the helmet out and ready for me, she wore that great smile that I had seen several times now. I began changing under the watchful eye of Haruhi and instantly remembered another thing to thank Nagato for. I looked forward to the potentially goddess-like cooking of Haruhi Suzumiya. Presently, however, I was just thankful that, with the club room being so remote, no one beyond the club members would see me dressed in such an absurd costume. I would not be so lucky however.

"Let's take pictures!"

Oh god…

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! I plan on moving on to "The Literature of Yuki Nagato" as my next work, we'll see how that pans out. Till next time! 


End file.
